Demand for fast and reliable broadband service is as strong as ever. Modern communication service providers (CSPs) offer a wide variety of communications services to their subscribers, such as voice telecommunication, text messaging and high-speed data services. Customers want to be continuously connected to their social networking sites and want real-time updates. They are increasingly becoming reliant to the network traffic sensitive services like multimedia content streaming, VoIP, and the like. More software and devices require the actual data and content to be stored in the cloud and delivered over broadband infrastructure on demand. In addition, recent proliferations of mobile devices like smartphones and tablets have significantly increased mobile data usage. Exponentially growing mobile data usage has lead to the development of high speed wireless communication network standards such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and Long Term Evolution (LTE), which can provide data transfer rates comparable to or even higher than a typical wired network.
As a result, customers expect high quality services from CSPs anytime, anywhere, and on any type of device. Meeting ever-increasing customer expectations is not an easy task for CSPs. Not only do CSPs need to expand their service coverage areas, but they need to constantly improve interoperability between evolving hardware and software systems to optimize their network configurations. For this reason, customer experience management (CEM) is becoming a fundamental tool for CSPs. This is especially true for mobile CSPs which often point to their network speed and coverage areas to attract and retain subscribers.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to implement systems and methods for improved customer experience management solutions capable of proactively monitoring key performance indicators and key quality indicators, and performing real time troubleshooting along with potential problem/fault alerts.